


Making a deal with the devil

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the current knightvsanarchy prompt of "possession"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making a deal with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> for the current knightvsanarchy prompt of "possession"

The Joker looked up and saw Bruce Wayne staring back at him. He wasn't in the Batsuit. The Billionaire was wearing and expensive black sweater and jeans, steel toed work boots on his feet.  
Green eyes locked with blue ones.  
The Joker thought the billionaire looked nothing like the photos he had seen in the press and the gossip rags. If possible, Bats looked even more Bat-like without his suit. How was that possible?  
“What am I doing here, Bats? Where is here and how did I get here?”  
Bruce Wayne showed no emotion at Joker's revelation that he knew who he was. The Billionaire had known that Joker knew for months, he sent postcards to the penthouse and gifts to the Manor. That's why Bruce didn't mind appearing in front of him.  
“You were shot,” Bruce said. Joker noted that the Billionaire had a mellow voice, made tight by tension. “I brought you here. You are in my Manor, in one of the guest rooms. You still have the bullet in your shoulder. It's starting to fester and I am going to need to take it out. “  
The Joker looked over at his shoulder. There was a bandage on it, but it was sore and Joker knew that Bruce was right. Joker was used to treating himself and he didn't trust himself to sit through it without reacting.  
“How long have I been here?”  
“About twelve hours,” Bruce told him. “I was worried about a concussion, but it appears you just hadn't slept in several days and your body gave out. “  
“Did you have a doctor in?”  
“Of course not, “ he told him. “My butler has some medical experience.” Bruce's expression tightened. Alfred hadn't taken to this at all, for he felt Bruce should have sent Joker back to Arkham. Bruce was tired of Joker killing more and more people to escape Arkham. He wanted to treat the clown and see if he could figure out why he had to cause so much chaos.  
Joker looked down and saw that he was in a bathrobe. It was purple.  
“I didn't take your makeup off, “ Bruce told him, as if reading his mind. “Although I would appreciate it if you did since I am not wearing my mask.”  
Joker was surprised that Bruce hadn't taken off his makeup. Bat seemed to be respecting his..privacy? His space?  
“We really should take that bullet out. I have a local anesthetic that I can give you.”  
No No No, the Joker didn't want that. If Bats was going to take out a bullet and sew him up, he wanted to feel it. He wanted to feel it because it was Bats doing it.  
“No anesthetic,” he said.  
“It's going to hurt, “ Bruce warned.  
“I don't care. Just get on with it” The Joker's nasal voice sounded annoyed and Bruce himself felt exasperated. How like the insane chaotic clown to not want medicine.  
Bruce set out the medical instruments needed to remove the bullet and stitch up the wound. He took off the bandage and sterilized the wound by pouring alcohol on it. The Joker hissed in pain but didn't move. Bruce used a set of tweezers to probe the skin and get the pellet out. Then, he bathed it with alcohol again and sewed it up. All the time, Joker didn't make a sound. He just stared at Bruce with those bright green eyes.  
Finally, Bruce was finished. “I won't put a bandage on it. I figured you might want to take a shower.”  
Joker looked at Bruce. He usually didn't bathe and where he was staying now, he couldn't take regular showers. He wondered about here, though. Bat would have plenty of hot water, fluffy towels and fancy soap. A shower actually sounded good  
“Yeah, I would like to take a shower, “ he told Bruce. He slid off the bed and stood up, only to find himself swaying.  
“Hey, “ said Bruce, grabbing him. Joker flushed at his Bat so close, not in armor and not beating him.  
“Come on.”  
Bruce helped him to the bathroom and into the shower, leaving him to go get some towels and pajamas. Joker felt himself slumping to the floor without even realizing it and he had a hard time getting back up, so he just stayed there. He wondered if it was blood loss or fatigue. When Bruce opened the curtain a few minutes later, he was shocked to see the Joker sitting on the floor, the spray raining down on him. His makeup was running a bit under the steady shower pressure, but it was still on pretty strong.  
“What happened?”  
Joker shrugged. He didn't feel up to doing anything else.  
“Shit, hold on. “ The Joker was amazed to see Bat removing his black sweater, jeans and boots. When he got down to a pair of black boxers, he stopped and stepped into the shower with Joker. Up close, Joker could see that Bats was muscular, bulky. His skin was covered with scars and the Joker idly wondered if he could tell which ones he inflicted. Before he could completely process that Bruce had just gotten in the shower with him, he found himself hauled up. Bruce held him up, soaped up a cloth and Joker found himself completely soaped and washed within thirty seconds. Bruce shoved him under the spray to rinse off and then turned him around and applied the cloth to the greasepaint Joker's face. Joker gasped- he hadn't really said that this was OK, but he found Bats' presumption a turn on. Of course, he was finding this whole experience a turn on and was on the verge of embarrassing himself when Bruce shut off the water and shoved him out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around him. Bruce did this so matter-of-factly that Joker was embarrassed that he was affected when Bats was not.  
“Here, “ said Bruce, handing him some pajamas. Joker noted that they were paisley and purple.  
“Where did you get those?” Joker leaned on the sink and put on the pants and then the shirt. Bruce handed him the bathrobe.  
“Alfred buys things in case we have guests. I was looking for purple just for you. I thought it would make you feel more comfortable.”  
Joker raised an eyebrow at Bruce admitting this.  
“I don't want you wandering my house at night, so I will lock your door after I put you back to bed. But you're not a prisoner. I want to talk to you tomorrow. When you're not so weak. “  
Bruce led him back to the bedroom and lay the Joker down.  
“I have painkillers, “ Bruce told him. “If you want them.”  
“Painkillers? What kind?”  
“Percocet and Oxycottin.”  
“Ooh, the strong stuff. Got any morphine while you're at it?”  
Bruce didn't answer but from the look on his face, Joker had hit his mark.  
“Why so much medication?”  
“I get hurt being Batman, “ Bruce explained.  
“I think I'll be fine, “ said Joker.  
“You need to sleep. Do you want something to help you sleep?”  
“Are you trying to drug me, Bats?”  
“Fuck it, “ Bruce mumbled. He indicated a phone next to the bed. “That's the house-phone. Just pick it up and dial 1 and it will be Alfred. Dial 2 and it's me. I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on you.”  
“I'll be fine Bat. Take your own advice. Get some sleep yourself”

Joker fell asleep pretty soon after Bruce left. His shoulder throbbed, but he didn't want to be sedated. Everything felt like a dream, anyway. Being in Bruce's home, the shower. He blushed when he remembered Bruce's hands on him. Joker had never had much use for sex, but Batman had always evoked this response in him. Hell, Bats was the only one who existed for him so of course he was attracted to him. Joker thought about those bulky muscles, the ease with which he had lifted Joker. He felt himself starting to get aroused but he was so tired that he also felt himself drifting off.  
Joker's dreams were strange.  
He was back in the shower with Bats. This time, Batman had pulled him close to that muscular body, kissing his neck. Then, he felt Batman's hand around his cock and his teeth on his neck.  
'Bats “ Joker moaned. “Bats, Bats, BATS”  
Joker yelled so loud he woke himself up. He was aware of a cooling warmth in his pants and realized he had a wet dream. About Batman. He had never had this happen before, not that he could remember. A second later, Bruce entered the room, this time clad in black pajamas and a black robe. He looked concerned.  
“I heard you yelling, “ he said. “What's wrong?”  
The Joker wasn't about to tell Bruce he had an erotic dream about him.  
“I'm in pain, “ he whined, now realizing it wasn't a complete lie.  
“I offered you painkillers before. Would you like them now?”  
“Only if you take them with me. I don't want you drugging me and sending me back to Arkham.”  
“OK, “ Bruce said. He could tell Joker was in pain, plus Bruce himself had pulled at least a couple of muscles trying to get the heavy fucker back to the manor. For such a thin guy, Joker was quite heavy. He left the room for a minute before coming back in carrying a vial and a bottle of water. He made a show of taking out two pills and swallowing them with the water before handing both pills and water to Joker. Joker followed his example and handed the pills back to Bruce. He left the room for a minute before returning.  
“Scoot over, “ he told Joker. The bed was a Queen sized four poster, so Joker did scoot over, surprised.  
Bruce pushed a button and a TV appeared. Bruce turned it on and sat there watching in silence with Joker.  
Joker thought this was strange but he didn't question it. He was sitting in a bed with his Bat for crying out loud. He wasn't about to question it. He remembered his pants and went to clean up as best he could. When he came back, he could definitely feel the drugs kick in and he could tell Bruce felt the same. The Billionaire's eyes were unfocused as he watched the television.  
The got back into bed. He figured Bruce wouldn't notice if he moved closer, so he did. He was sitting right next to Bruce and they were only about ¼ of an inch apart.  
“So what do you want, Joker?”  
“What? “ Joker had been feeling pretty comfortable, this close to his Bat. He had been just sitting there, staring into space.  
“What do you want? To stop killing? Everyone has a price. What is yours?” Bruce's words were slightly slurred.  
Joker hadn't been expecting Bruce to say that. He was a bit angry. Why did the rich boy think he could buy everything?  
“You can't buy everything, Bruce, “ he admonished the billionaire.  
“I didn't say money, Joker. I said what's your price. I know it has something to do with me. You're obsessed with me. So, what do I have to do in order to get you to stop terrorizing my city.”  
Joker stared at Bruce for a minute. “This, “ he said finally.  
“This?” Bruce was confused.  
“Spend time with me, “ Joker clarified. Bruce stared at him and Joker felt naked under his scrutiny.  
“Spend time with you?”  
“Pay attention to me. Give me enough attention and I won't kill to get yours, Bat.”  
Bruce stared at him for a long moment and then did something unexpected, leaning forward and kissing the Joker on the lips. It was a brief kiss but they both felt a flair of heat from it. Bruce pulled back and looked at the Joker for a long moment.  
“Pay attention to you, “ he repeated. “I think I can do that. Let's talk about it in the morning. How do you feel?”  
“Floaty,” Joker answered, laying back against the mound of pillows on the bed. He could definitely get used to this, especially the solid warmth of the man in bed next to him.  
“Me too,” Bruce lay back too and they both dropped off to sleep.

Alfred was up very early the next morning. He was very nervous about the Joker being in the house. Bruce had promised to keep him locked in so he couldn't wander, but the sooner he left the better. Alfred went to wake Bruce. The billionaire had pulled a few muscles and Alfred wanted to check on him. It was Saturday, so he didn't have to be at work.  
Alfred was surprised to find that Bruce was not in his bedroom. He figured that his surrogate son was in the Joker's room, which was one floor down from Bruce's suite. When he got to the Joker's room, he was surprised to find the door unlocked. Bruce had said he would lock the murderer in. When he got inside the room, he got the surprise of his life. Bruce and Joker were lying in bed, curled up against each other. Alfred could see that they were both fully clothed and Bruce was wearing a robe. Still, Alfred was disturbed. They were well into each others space and they both looked too comfortable. They were both very intense people and to see them so relaxed with each other did not bode well for the future. Alfred was afraid of this when Bruce had brought Joker home. He knew the clown held a fascination for Bruce, no matter how much he protested.  
At Alfred's entrance, Joker started and sat up, his eyes unfocused. It took a second for him to focus on Alfred. Bruce woke up a second later and sat up.  
“Alfred, “ he said. “Will you bring breakfast? Scrambled eggs, lots of rye toast and milk. I'm hungry and I think that he is too. “  
Alfred looked disapproving at this but moved to do what Bruce said.  
“How do you feel? “ Bruce asked the Joker. “Are you in pain?”  
“My shoulder hurts, “ the Joker grumbled.  
“Do you want more medication?”  
“Only if you take it with me,” Joker said. Bruce leaned over and felt Joker's forehead. “You're a bit warm,” Bruce told him. “I will get you something. “ He got up and got and over the counter painkiller and gave it to Joker. “This will reduce your fever. When Alfred comes back, we can eat. Then you can have some more painkiller. The narcotic one.“  
“And, you'll take it with me?”  
“Yes, “ said Bruce. “Bur we won't take as much. I won't take as much. You can take what you like.”  
Joker just looked at him and then Alfred arrived with the breakfast, thumping it down on a table and departing again in a huff. Bruce went over. The food was expertly prepared. Still, if Joker's presence was upsetting Alfred and they were going to make a bargain, then maybe Bruce better find another place for he and Joker to spend time together.  
Bruce fixed a plate for Joker and put it on a tray. The tray fitted over Joker's lap. He ate about half of what Bruce gave him.  
“Let's check the wound,” Bruce said. He took the light bandage off and looked at it. It was slightly pink, but not red and swollen. He took the Joker into the bathroom, carefully washed the wound, applied antibiotic ointment and another bandage. It seemed to be healing well. He gave Joker the narcotic medicine, but he only wanted a half a pill and only if Bruce took the other half, which he did. Bruce went and took a shower and got dressed, coming back to sit with the Joker. When he came back, the drug had kicked in and they really didn't say much. It wasn't as strong as the night before, though, and they could focus their thoughts better.  
“You will stop killing if I pay attention to you,” Bruce stated suddenly. “State your terms.”  
Joker was silent for a minute, collecting his thoughts.  
“You have to pay attention to me, spend time with me. Like this”, he gestured to the two of them laying there.  
“You want me to do drugs and lay in bed with you?” Bruce asked.  
“No, “ Joker said.”But we're spending time together. That's what I want. And hopefully some kissing and sex.”  
“Hopefully?”  
“I am not going to make you if you're really not interested. I think you're interested, though.”  
Bruce's face was inscrutable, a mask. Joker was again struck by how bat-like Bruce was without the suit.  
“Why don't they see it?” he mused.  
“What are you talking about?” asked Bruce.  
“You, Bat. You go out, you have all these women on your arm, you arrive in expensive sports cars and no one ever figures it out. They think you're a drunken buffoon, but I know you don't drink. “  
This statement here revealed the depth of Joker's obsession with Bruce. “You're always alert, looking around, hiding behind this mask and no one sees it. “  
“How did you see it?” Bruce found this interesting. He was curious as to how Joker had managed to find out his true identity.  
Joker's scarred lips twisted up in a smirk.  
“Easy, Bat. One of my henchmen reported to me that Bruce Wayne had taken his gun and knocked him out the night of Harvey Dent's fundraiser. You remember that? I almost killed him for it but luckily I didn't. I kept asking him questions. Then I heard you crashed your car to save Coleman Reese. That cinched it. I started following you.”  
Bruce looked worried at this.  
“Don't worry Bat, I haven't penetrated all your secrets. But I watched Bruce Wayne enough to know that he wasn't a drunken playboy. “ He licked his bottom lip and Bruce stared.  
“Don't worry, Bat,” he said again. “ I don't know where you keep that expensive tank you drive around, although I suspect you have a place for it on these grounds. It's only because I'm obsessed with you that I found out as much as I did. You cover yourself well.”-  
This was the first time Bruce had heard Joker talk about his obsession as such.  
“Why me? Why?”  
The Joker smirked at him. “The first time I saw you you were walked through my cell, surrounded by bats. You fascinated me but I thought you were such a goody goody. It was only when we fought that I realized that you were worthy. That you were my equal.”  
Bruce didn't respond to this but he digested the information. It felt good to just stop like this. He would usually be spending his Saturday either working on some improvement for Batman or attending some event he didn't want to be at as Bruce Wayne. He and the Joker didn't do anything but watch TV and Bruce didn't even pay attention to what they watched. The Joker didn't talk much-a sure sign that he wasn't feeling up to par and Bruce made him take another pill. The madman dozed a bit after that, but Bruce just sat there. Alfred delivered some cut meats, bread and cheeses for sandwiches and then left them alone. Bruce got up and locked the door so Alfred would feel better and then he too dozed.  
When he woke up, he noticed the Joker looking at him. Staring at him, really. That was kind of weird but Bruce felt no fear. He knew that the Joker would never kill him. When he met the clown's eyes, the Joker started and then said, “So, are you thinking about the deal?”  
“Yes,” said Bruce. “I'll pay attention to you. You stop killing. That's the deal?”  
“Yes, “ said Joker.  
Bruce leaned forward and kissed the Joker. This time, it was a passionate kiss. When it broke, they were both panting and hard. Bruce looked at Joker. He knew, just from the kiss, that he would soon become this man's most precious possession and the Joker his. It was scary, but Bruce also felt a rush of excitement.  
“Then we just sealed the deal with a kiss, “ said Bruce and kissed the Joker again.


End file.
